The Bloodline Continues: Faline's Saga
by Foolsumflesh08
Summary: This story takes place 7 years after the Cell Games, so entering around the Buu Saga. However, my story will not exactly follow the timeline like in the show. But there will be some circumstances. A female saiyan joins the ranks of the Z Figthers.
1. Chapter 1: Her Arrival

As dawn approached, reaching it's peak when hitting the top of the mountain. The sleeping Saiyjin laid comfortably beneath a patch of soft green grass and hay. Birds began as they flocked towards the dew covered ground searching for the biggest and juiciest worms to feed their young with. Once the sun's rays gently kissed the Saiyjin's olive skin he awoke when the sweet smell of honeydew engulfed his nostrils. With a swift movement he hopped to his feet and began to stretch. His body was extremely fit and toned, each feature and line was impossible to deny. He moved from left to right then up and down before cracking his back and neck "M-mmmm, now what for breakfast?" He rubbed his roaring stomach, almost resembling two caged jungle cats fighting for a scrap of meat. Only a few feet away stood a grand apple tree, full of plump, crisp, and juicy fruit at his disposal. His dark ebony eyes locked on the target before he lunged forward and bounced up the first branch with ease. "Oh boy! I could eat about a hundred of these." With that said, he began piling in each apple into his mouth. Disappearing faster than they appeared, the sounds of the natural forest was now drowned out from the unmistakingly loud crunching and munching. But once he finishes inhaling almost the entire tree, the man slid down patting his stomach happily. "Oh boy, that was great! Now to get some training in. Gohan should be heading out for his first day of High School. He'll finally get to interact with kids his own age. I'll never understand why Chichi kept him under her skirt all those years..." He thought with a quizzical look on his face, shaking the thought out he then ran down the valley and find a quant spot to begin his training. He took a good look before slightly hovering up to scope out the place "Well, there's definitely enough room and it's quiet. Hopefully no one lives around here. I'd feel terrible if I hurt or destroyed anyone or anything." once he felt good about his decision, Goku floated back down to the lush forest floor then got into his training stance. Stepping one foot forward while slightly crouching down and reaching his arms slightly out bending his elbows. Fingers curled in as he narrowed his eyes, he was in training mode now. The free spirited savior of the world had fallen back into the shadows as the beast within slowly crept out. After about an hour of speed kicks and punches, Goku started on improving his agility and endurance. He'd time himself every time he ran from beginning to the end of the forest, which was approximately 20 miles. Only taking him about 5.5 seconds "Alright, now that's an improvement! Hmm, I wonder if Vegeta wouldn't mind sparing with me. It gets boring training alone." Just as he was about to fly towards C. Corporation there was a sudden roaring across the light blue sky as something came rocketing down. His eyes widened in shock as it was about to make contact with the earth "Wow! That's the biggest shooting star I've ever seen. Especially since it's light out!" He joked, once the craft made it's final encounter he dashes towards the crash site.

Puzzled and very anxious. Just beyond the forest was a clearing where canyons and plateausr reigned. Goku flew over the vast space looking for the strange object, at first there wasn't any luck until a huge crater had just formed on impact. Inside, was a very familiar thing. A space pod! Exactly like the one Goku himself appeared in when first coming to earth. His eyes practically bugged out "Ahh! Dont tell me I have to save the world again? And so soon..." The Saiyjin whimpered then slowly flew over to get a closer look. "Darn my curiosity, maybe it's one of Bulma's experiments gone horribly wrong. Heh, heh, heh." He swallowed hard before landing at the tip of the crater peeking down. Before he could take another step, suddenly the door of the space pod began to slowly rise, steam engulfing it's surroundings. Goku clenched his fists and teeth as he awaited for the identity of the mysterious visitor to appear. Within seconds, he was face to face with a dark figure before a lifeless body fell forward hitting the ground. His eyes widened when realizing what it was, "Oh no..." He quickly went to the strangers aid once he'd seen a female Saiyjin as her life was hanging by a thread. Her soft voice spoke as she struggled for a breath, "H-help m...me." Knowing that he couldn't back out from helping a person in need, Goku had a strong intuitive feeling that he needed to help her. He slowly lent down and carefully slipped her into his arms biting his lip. Now caught in a serious situation, he wasn't sure where to take her. If it was home, Chichi would probably skin him alive. Once shaking that terrible thought out of his mind, the fellow Saiyjin thought it's be best to bring her over to Capsule Corp and ask for Vegeta's help. "Alright, it's settled then." He glanced down at the helpless woman as her eyes rolled back and limbs hung in his arms. Right then he knew flying over might worsen her state. So he'd have to use instant transmission to get her there unharmed. Goku held her close as he ever so carefully placed his index and middle finger to his forehead focusing all his energy on their destination. In seconds, their bodies were teleported straight to Capsule Corp. Thank goodness Vegeta and Bulma were already outside arguing like they usually did, "Excuse me! What kind of snide remark was that you big dumb jerk!" Bulma hissed as she was about to boink him upside the head until her sight focused on Goku and the strange woman in his arms. Vegeta's eyebrow raised as a slight smirk inched up the corner of his mouth. "As much as I am flattered Kakkarot, but unfortunately I'm stuck with this wench." The Saiyjin Prince smirked as Goku shook his head frustrated. "No! No! I need your help. Her space pod crash landed near the woods where I usually train. I think she's near death." Bulma stood there in shock before addressing two of her robots to bring over a stretcher and prepare the regenerating chamber. The one Bulma had invented for Vegeta , so whenever he was badly injured he could recoup inside. "Hurry! Get her inside and be careful." the bots did what she had requested. Once slipping her in and placing several monitoring electrodes on her body then the oxygen mask. The tank began filling up with Saiyjin DND enriched water to help speed up recovery. Goku watched with complete worry, hoping she would come through. Vegeta watched from the corridor scoffing before heading inside of the house to dwell on their new guest's mysterious appearance in private. Deep in his thoughts, he wondered how and why a Saiyjin female had suddenly appeared. However, I guess you could say he was thrilled. Vegeta would definitely be the first one to drill her with an onslaught of questions once she had made a complete recovery.

As the female began her recovery in the regenerating tank, visions and flash backs enthralled her mind. Remembering the once peaceful and tranquil planet Vegeta, before that horrible lizards reign, Frieza and his father King Kold. Sure the Saiyjin's were a race full of prideful warriors, but that didn't mean they were also heartless savages whom enjoyed pillaging and killing innocent people. We all were brainwashed, demoted to spineless puppets. Unfortunately, that didn't stop one brave Saiyjin. He was the One who refused to be a part of Kold's and Frieza game of Monopoly. His name was Bardock, and I was madly in love with him; however, he didn't know. As a matter of fact no one knew...he'd already found himself a mate and married her. Fasha, she bared two cubs for him. Radditz and one who was sent off the conquer a weak planet that Frieza had his eye on. Oh well, I was lucky to get away that day. Yet, I greatly regret not trying to convince my fellow people to the he'll out. But under the lizard's brainwashing, they didn't believe that Frieza's plan all along was to indeed wipe us out. He feared one day the great legend, a Super Saiyjin would rise up and take him out. How I prayed long and hard for that dream to come true. We needed that savior to come forth and free us. I desperately wanted it to be Bardock.

Anyway, once making my great escape from my home planet, by which was now just a mere figment of my imagination now. I spent a great deal of my life roaming trough space trying to find other Saiyjin's who might have escaped. Alas, no luck. I've never felt so alone in my entire life. I was the last of my kind and would die the last. But if I was lucky enough to find one, just one and mate with him. We'd at least have our own brood of Saiyjin's to live and die for. Nevertheless, my luck had finally turned around. Once I crash landed on earth, I never thought I'd find two full blooded Saiyjin males and three half breeds. I knew from then on, my life would greatly change, and for the best.

"Hey! Hey look she's starting to wake up!" Goku shouted with glee as he pointed to the transparent glass casing of the regenerating tank where the female had finally made a full recovery. Bulma and Vegeta quickly made their way over, curiously examining her as her shimmering violet eyes opened. As her vision became clear, her eyes widened when seeing three strange faces staring right at her. Suddenly the monitors alerted her rapid beating heart and rising blood pressure. Afraid Frieza had found and captured her. Bulma frantically keyed at the buttons on the machine trying to calm her down. The female started to struggle and try fighting her away out of the tank. Bubbles engulfing her every movement, seconds later her power level began to rise, causing the machine to smoke and sizzle. "Oh shit! She's gonna make it blow!" Bulma panicked then as she hid behind a big bulky reinforced steel barrier which protected her within he lab. Goku and Vegeta stood by and fully alert in case things would get out of control. "She's quite the fiesty mink, isn't she Kakkarot?" Vegeta snickered, just then the female caused the glass of the tank's door to shatter like a fish tank. Shards flying all over as water came spilling out. She stood frightened and on edge. "I'll kill you if you come any closer!"

The female hissed as she trembled, as her wet nearly naked body inched further into the tank. Realizing her armor was gone, just a flimsy white tank top and panties covering her. Goku held up his hands showing he wouldn't harm her, "Hey, hey relax. We won't hurt you. We want to help." She quickly glanced over at the tall male being as her eyes practically bugged out of her skull. Thinking to herself, 'N-no...it couldn't be could it? Bardock is alive?' his features were exactly the same, as if it was a mirror image. The only thing that was missing was his well known scar on his left cheek. When Vegeta spoke, her tail began to flick wildly, just like an animal that was getting ready to defend itself. "You listen, and you listen good! What are you doing and who sent you here?" His deep raspy voice sending chills down her spine. Apparently this male meant business. "I refuse to release any information unless I know Frieza is not the inhabiter of this place..." Just then, Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened as they both gave each other a puzzled glance before redirecting their eyes upon the terrified woman. "Ummm...I don't mean to sound so forward Miss. But Frieza's been dead for, well...ten years or so. So you don't have to worry about him." Goku gave a warm and reassuring smile. "You're safe now, you're on Earth." At those spoken words, she slowly fell to her knees in shock. Before she even knew it, tears had begun to spill from her once fearful eyes. Vegeta was growing very impatient by now, he wanted answers and he wanted to know why she had miraculously arrived on earth and the fact she'd spoken of Frieza's name. He let out a deep growl from his throat and stepped forward clutching his fist in the air, stress-mark on his forehead. "Damnit woman! Will you answer my questions before I am forced to hurt you! I will not be played the fool here. So I suggest you start speaking." Just then a small smile began to form on her lips, finally she could feel the agonizing fear she once had melt away. 'It's a miracle' she thought, 'Frieza gone, I am now able to live my life without fear and pursue what I've wanted more than anything. Maybe these two strange men could help her track down Bardock, and other Saiyjins, whom she longed for.' Goku placed his arm out in front of Vegeta, throwing him an unpleasant glare. "Leave her alone Vegeta, she's just recovered and is probably having a traumatic experience right now. Give her some space."

His eyes widened then scoffed at the remark. "Excuse me? But last time I checked this was my damn home! If she doesn't start answering my questions, I suggest she start getting the hell out of here!" Goku sighed, knowing Vegeta, this was going to be a very, very long day. Once the female had regained herself and was finally out of the now completely ruined regenerating tank. She freely roamed around Bulma's lab curiously. Seeing all these strange gadgets and gizmos, the two curious Saiyjin men watched her in awe. Clearing his throat, ever so nonchalantly, Goku rubbed the back of his head as he always did in various uncomfortable situations. "Since I feel kind of weird calling you Miss all the time, do you by any chance have a name?" Vegeta stood there with his arms firmly folded over his chest, as he watched her like a hawk. The woman looked up and gave a slight smile, "Faline." She just kept roaming around the lab, her tail flicking around before neatly wrapping around her trim waist. "Well it's nice to meet you Faline, I'm Goku and this is Vegeta." Vegeta clenched his fists even tighter before blurting out like some mad man, "Prince! That is Prince Vegeta to you. That is how I would like to be addressed while you're in my presence. Faline quickly shoot back at him, examining him closely. "I don't believe you, Prince Vegeta is dead along with his father the King and everyone else. And I highly doubt you are who you say you are because you don't have a tail…." She narrowed her eyes and immediately stood her ground before them. Goku chuckled to himself, then placed his hands on his waist smiling. "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news Faline, but we are Saiyjins. Unfortunately out tails were cut off many years ago. But we can prove it." Vegeta then glanced up at him curiously then whispered, "and how do you suppose we do that Kakarot?" Goku giggled then leaned down whispering into the Prince's ear like a giddy schoolboy. Right then and there Vegeta's eyes shot open in shock then jerked away. "Are you freaking mad? I will do no such thing! There must be other ways than that. I refuse to degrade myself for this low-class female." Faline clenched her teeth, slightly revealing her canines wanting so badly to fight that big mouthed oaf. "Awe come on Vegeta, unless you know of a better way. She might not believe us otherwise." He grumbled and mumbled under his breath, "I don't even know if its there anymore….but you go first then. You obviously have no shame." Goku placed one hand behind the back of his head giggling while Faline eyed him curiously. While Bulma laid in a slightly unconscious state from the blast a while back. She slowly sat up glancing around from behind the reinforced steel wall, at that moment she saw Goku undoing the sash of his Gi pants then turning around before lowering them just a bit. "Can you see it? The little nub that was left behind from when my tail got cut off way back."

Bulma's eyes widened before she fell back over, Faline took a few steps towards them before she took a closer look. "That doesn't tell me anything, that could be a scar from something else." Vegeta facepalmed himself then turned away, completely annoyed from his friend's odd behavior. "My god Kakarot, you really don't have any shame do you?" Suddenly her eyes widened when hearing that name, she quickly looked up into Goku's dark ebony eyes wondering where she had heard that name before. "Wait, wait, just wait a minute. Did you just call him Kakarot? I do believe if I'm not mistaken, that is a Saiyjin name." Goku lifted his pants back up then retied the sash around his waist firmly. "Mmhmm, that would be my Saiyjin name, do you believe us now? Because I hope I don't have to get naked or anything. It's not that I'm bashful, but I just don't know you very well." Vegeta rolled his eyes and shook his head and thought, 'What a moron.' "I guess so, but I'm having a really hard time believing you are. Isn't there anything else you could do to prove you are. Because I've searched long and hard for many, many years hoping I'd stumble upon people of my own kind. I really don't want to be disappointed…" Just then, a thought popped into Goku's mind which rarely happened if at all. He pulled Vegeta aside whispering again, with that they both took a few steps back from each other as slight gusts of wind began to pick up from under them. Both mechanical and technical equipment began to malfunction as they both were becoming Super Saiyjins before her very eyes. Faline shielded herself from the immense power she felt from both men, Goku and Vegeta began letting out their battles cries as they transformed into the legendary golden warriors. Once reaching their optimal form, Faline stood dumbfounded and starstruck as she gazed upon their golden forms. "Hey Vegeta, she looks pretty convinced now or freaked out." A sly smirked crept onto the Prince's face as he stepped closer to the confused and bewildered female. He stretched out his hand pointing down to the floor then deepened his voice, "Get down on your knees and address your Prince in the way you should! I will not have this low class wench disrespect me in my home." With that said, Faline definitely felt dominated and extremely convinced. As she began to lower herself down onto the floor beneath her, Goku grabbed her arm and lifted her back up.

"You don't have to do that, he's just showing off." He then paused frowning at Vegeta and his arrogance, "this is earth, they're no more class levels, soldiers, or warriors. We work together and live together in peace. Out of everyone Vegeta, I expected you to know better. She's the only other one left of our kind, at least we can do is treat her with the same respect as we do with everyone here." She quickly admired his kind and very bold gesture it was as if she was standing before Bardock himself. Deep down she knew there must have been some kind of connection between him and Goku. The resemblance was just too uncanny. As she took a second glance into his eyes, she noticed they were a deep shade of teal. Instantly hers locked with hers, it was as if she'd fallen in love all over again except it wasn't the man she had been searching for, it is the one she had been destined to be with after all. "She couldn't help but blush lightly and nod, "T-thank you…umm, Kakarot. I am greatly moved by your kindness." Goku couldn't help but give out a slight giggle, "You can call me Goku, it's my Earth given name and I like it a lot better than Kakarot. No offence or anything because yours is very beautiful." Vegeta listened to their gagging conversation, as much as he hated to cut it short, he butted in as usual. "Well, I'd hate to ruin your little reunion here. But she still hasn't answered any of my questions. And if they don't get answered within the next 5 seconds. I'm kicking you both off my property." He then powered down from his golden state and cracked his neck, Goku did the same realizing he didn't have to prove himself to her anymore since she was highly convinced. Faline nodded and began explaining her somewhat life story before abruptly pausing before glancing up at Goku, exploring every feature of his face as she was about to ask the question she was dying to hear. "Now that I've managed to answer your questions. Would you be so kind to answer mine? I know this may be a long shot but I will not give up until I know…." Goku and Vegeta watched as Faline's features soften and slightly cringe as she let out a deep breath. "Would you two happen to know the wearabouts of a Saiyjin by the name of Bardock? He strikingly resembles Goku except he has a scar on his left cheek…" Her eyes began to well up just by saying his name and describing his features, she took a slight pause before continuing. "H-he has a son by the name of Raditz if that helps." Vegeta's eyes immediately widened when hearing that particular name. He and Nappa hard worked along side him when they conquered planets for Frieza realizing that was Kakarot's brother which would mean…Bardock was their father then. Goku spoke freely, "Well, if he son is Raditz and Raditz is my brother guess that would make him my father. But I've never met him. Looks like I missed out on that. I'm sorry if I can't help you out on that one." Vegeta cleared his throat then slightly turned away not wanting to meet her gaze, as he knew this would indeed hurt her. "I'm afraid to tell you, but he's dead. When Frieza blew up our planet he must've not gotten out on time. However, Nappa, Raditz and I were out scouting planets to conquer for that wretched reptile. I'd hate to break it to you, but your 'mate' is gone forever. And good luck trying to make him yours because he already has one as do I." At the end of his speech, Vegeta excused himself from the lab after grabbing Bulma by the hand and dragging her out, leaving Faline and Goku alone as tears began to fall freely from her eyes once more.

With years of searching and hoping, her world had finally come crashing down before her. And what's worse, the son of her lover had been occupied with by another woman. Goku stood confused but heartfelt, he may not know what she's feeling or going through but he could understand being without a loved one was very difficult. Without a seconds thought, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder then slowly lifted her chin up with his finger. "Even though I may not understand or know what kind of relationship you had with my father. But I'm sure, where ever he is feels the same way about you. If there was anything I could do to make you feel better I would." He stared deep into her violet eyes, trying his best to unveil that sadness that took over. "Faline…I may not be able to accept the title as your mate since I'm already married, but I can definitely be your friend if you don't mind accepting me." Just then, at his kind words made her heart flutter. However, it was true, she'd have no luck in finding a mate and bearing cubs herself. But at this point, she had to take grab whatever offer she could get. This was her new home now and there was no turning back. There wasn't anything to turn back to. When her eyes met his one last time, a sudden burst of electricity ran through her body. She knew it wasn't the man she loved staring back at her, but it was the closest thing she would get until the time she would be reunited with Bardock in other world. "T-thank you Goku." She smiled and put on a brave face, "I accept your friendship and I will do my best to ensure it is a long and loyal one." He smiled then placed his hand in front of hers insinuating an Earth-like gesture, she glanced down at his hand before slowly reaching hers out as he clasped hers in his. "Good. Then I guess we better find you a place to say and better acquainted with the rest of our friends. What do you say? I'm sure you're hungry too." He let out a boyish giggle then lead her inside of Capsule Corporation where Bulma kindly accepted her as one of their friends and provided the female Saiyjin with a place to stay and much more desirable clothing. Vegeta wasn't too pleased that he'd be now living in a home that was no longer male dominated since another female had joined their humble abode. Goku of course ended up staying for dinner since he was afraid his new found friend might receive a hard time from the Prince. However, things went very well that evening and alas Goku needed to be heading back home before his wife would chase him around with a frying pan while threatening his life. Faline followed him out the front door, wanting to properly thank his kind dead of saving her life. "Goku…" she took a slight pause clearing her throat before glancing up at him, "I never got to thank you for saving my life today. I owe you a great deal of gratitude and a very large debt. If there is anything you need, anything at all I am at your beckon call."

Vegeta spying like a little rat, he spat out with a devilish smirk. "You could get rid of that horrible wife of his, she's absolutely crazy and refuses to accept the Saiyjin concept, our heritage." Goku shook his head but let out a slight chuckle, "Oh Vegeta, she just doesn't understand it quite yet. But I really don't blame her, we're a very aggressive and strange bunch." "She doesn't understand it, it's been over 13 years. How much time does it take to understand something?" Nonetheless, Faline tucked a piece of her thick mane behind her ear trying not to blush. Just at the thought of possibly being his mate would make her the happiest woman in the universe. But since he was already mated she couldn't interfere no matter how much she wanted to. Even on Planet Vegeta, on one was ever allowed to interfere with an already mated couple. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys around." Goku smiled, teasing Vegeta one last time before the scoffing Saiyjin walked back into the vast home. Once he was out of sight, Goku boldly stepped forward and brought her into a deep embrace. This sent volts of electricity from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, even her tail puffed up slightly. It took a second before reciprocating she didn't want the embrace to end. With his big strong arms and firm masculine chest holding her ever so gently. But before she had a chance to look up he was gone. Faline stood there with her arms embracing an empty mass of space. Goku used instant transmission to get back home as fast as he could, he knew if he got too close, there would be unforgiveable circumstances. And for that matter, he felt himself having a strange connection towards the female Saiyjin. He'd known he always had some sort of empty void in his soul he couldn't fill. But maybe she was the one who would finally be able to fill it for him. He's heard Vegeta speak of the same thing but never thought twice about it. Hmmmm….looks like he'd have to find out on his own whether he wanted to or not. The Saiyjin within him was starting to awaken while his human side was slowly beginning to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2:Her Transformation

**A/N: I apologize for such a late update, but here is some drama to spark things up. As you can see Vegeta has turned into a sadistic monster towards the new naïve saiyan female. Will Goku be able to save her from his egotistic thrills? You'll find out soon enough. And please review! I really want to continue this fic and I'll be mentioning a lot more characters and most definitely more ascension as well as transformations! ;3**

**Oh and I DO NOT own DBZ Akira Toriyama does except my OC Faline.**

As a few tiresome weeks had gone by since Faline's arrival on Earth, things seemed to be going quite well until Vegeta insisted on treating her like undesirable slave at his disposal. He'd force her into sparring sessions and beat her to a pulp knowing she hadn't trained in a really, really long time. Bulma was not aware of his brute mentality towards Faline because he was good at putting on a front whenever she was around. However, once behind closed doors, Faline had to do things and perform tasks the Saiyan Prince presented to her. "Put your back into it you good for nothing peasant! Don't make me use the Ki restraints again. You could at least show some gratitude.

If it wasn't for I, you'd probably be on some strange planet being treated much worse. Consider this like a vacation." Sly remark from a sly wicked man, tears began filling up in her eyes as she allowed every single bit of abuse Vegeta had thrown at her. Times like this, she wished she'd never crash landed on this forsaken planet. In addition, she never thought the King's son would treat her so badly. 'I wish Bardock was still alive, I know he wouldn't treat me this way…why hasn't Goku offered to let me stay with him?' Vegeta not only tormented her physically, but mentally as well.

Telling her she could never amount to anything and no one would consider her as a worthy mate. "Not even a human would want to with such filth, I'm doing you a favor. And Kakarot, don't even think about him. He's too stupid and oblivious to ever notice you." Tears began to well up in her eyes, but fought back as hard as she could from showing him an ounce of emotion. Faline just nodded in agreement, "Yes Vegeta. You know what is best. I don't know any better." When Vegeta had dismissed the battered female for the day, she slowly and painfully walked into her bedroom and shut the door. Now too weak to make it onto the bed, she collapsed onto the floor passing right out. Later that night, she began hearing light tapping at her window.

A mysterious visitor at this time of night, if Vegeta ever found out, he'd probably wring her neck. She saw the silhouette of a very familiar figure her mind must've been 'out of order' because she began chanting Bardock's name. Hoping it was him that came to rescue her from this horrible place. Before she had a chance to get a clear sight of this visitor she passed right out again, too weak to even keep her eyes open. As a couple of more hours had gone by, she'd awoken by a soft and gentle voice. "That's it, take it easy. You're going to be ok. I promise." When her eyes managed to open once more, she was face to face with the gentle kind-hearted Saiyan Goku. The one who had saved her ever since she arrived, he was the only one who seemed to really care about her.

However, her hosts didn't seem as sympathetic as the Earth's savior. "G-Goku, is that you?..." He gave a heart-felt smile and nodded, "Mmhmm, just rest. I won't let him hurt you every again. It was my fault thinking Vegeta would take someone in. Please forgive me?" Faline could only smile in response. He'd gently cradled her in his arms under the vast starry night sky, within the luscious woods near Mount Paozu where he lived with Chichi, Gohan, and gotten. A light cool breeze gently brushed across her skin, sending goosebumps all over her body; making her tail curl around her waist tight. With leaves, branches, and grass swaying throughout the night, crickets chirped and frogs croaked. It was the music of the forest, this was definitely better than hearing Vegeta's hellish voice screaming at her. At this point, Faline had never felt safer. She was in the arms of her reincarnated lover, except it was only his son, but shared too many similarities. While enjoying the company of this full hearted saiyan, she also couldn't help remembering the torment Vegeta had put her through. Just the other day he'd managed to perform unthinkable tasks to the poor hapless female.

**FLASHBACK**:

Faline let out a blood curdling scream as the Prince began to beat her senseless with a few of his own devices that he'd found in Bulma's laboratory. Anything he could possibly find, until he started making use of his own. He'd manage to bound and gag the frail thing, clasping both of her wrists together with a leather belt and suspended her in mid-air. Her body was battered and bruised from multiple beatings. Faline never understood why he began unleashing this endless amount of anger towards her. Had she done something wrong? In a sense yes, she was a female and females were meant to obey in ways the male intended her to. Since Bulma would never allow him to treat her this way, this was his only opportune time. "V-Vegeta…..stooop!" He gasped for a breath as he continued whipping her with a chain. "Excuse me, what was that my dear?" The vile man asked as he began to form a ball of energy in his gloved hand, a devilish smirk spread across his grimaced face before lunging the ki at her abdomen. Her eyes widened as it began to burn her flesh, seconds later she was completely passed out with her head slumped down. The very pleased Vegeta watched her unconscious state before putting his 'things' away then releasing her wrists from the ever-so tight belt. He held her limp lifeless body in his arms before laying her down on a sheet that was placed over a stainless steel counter. "You'll never your rest before we start over again in the morning. Sweet dreams." He snickered before leaving his Gravity Chamber where he kept the lone female saiyan and out of the humans sight.

Every time Faline tried moving within Goku's grasp, she winced and whimpered as her body was pushed to unimaginable limits. He hadn't really noticed the cuts, scrapes, burns, and scars on her body until the illuminating moon shone down on her once perfect and flawless skin. His eyes widened then frowned knowing who had punished this poor girl for absolutely no reason at all.

To him, Vegeta was nothing but a tyrant who enjoyed nothing more than to hurt innocent people. Ever since the end of Frieza's reign and the uncanny victory of the Cell Games, he imagined his long time rival to have accustomed life here on Earth; but it seemed as though something was plaguing the Prince of all Saiyans. He still, very much so held on dearly to the hate he had in his heart. Suddenly he spoke, with a concerned but worrisome voice, "Faline…..why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you? I never would've left him to care for you." Goku quickly shut his eyes, trying to conceal the anger that was building up inside of him. He couldn't believe that he would deliberately harm one of their own kind especially since she was the last female. Did he want her to die for no reason at all? "I-I couldn't…Vegeta would know then make me suffer more for even saying anything. He's not afraid of you, he's not afraid of anyone"

The tired and battered female whispered as she gazed up into his eyes, admiring his every feature. "I never would've imagined that our Prince would want to hurt me so, his father was never like this. I'd seen him give mercy to rival species. We all have the same blood running through our veins. Why am I any different?" With that said, Goku wasn't sure how to answer but she did have a valid point. After a while they both sat in silence, Faline still clung to him like a scared child awaiting a terrible punishment. However, it was true, Vegeta was that punishment whenever she'd get back to Capsule Corp. The only sounds that surrounded them that night was of the peaceful forest, for now sheltering each other from the chaos within the city; to Goku, he'd never felt more at home then he did at that very moment. Yet, their peace would soon be interrupted by something Goku himself hadn't experienced in a very, very long time.

Just as the moon began to rise further into the sky, a strange urge had come over Faline. Her tail began to flick around madly, as if she was a caged animal waiting to be released. After that her body temperature began to rise and an agonizing pain shot through her entire being. She quickly arose from the seated male then held her head writhing in pain. "Faline! What's wrong?" The very worried Goku asked as he jumped to his feet. Her eyes clouded over as her body began to contort and hunch over. A deep growl bellowed out like a ravenous creature, within a split second he knew exactly what was about to happen. He quickly shot a glance up into the night sky seeing a very vast and bright full moon dance overhead. "Oh no!"

He shouted, she jerked her head back and let out a beastly cry as thick brown hair began to cover her entire body. Then razor sharp canines began to grow as did the formation of a muzzle like snout. Her figure began to double in size. The creature she was becoming would soon be the blood thirsty Oozaru, the once feared ape-like monster throughout the universe. Faline began towering over the savior of the Earth, once the transformation was complete. The large ape stomped around while beating its chest as followed by a war cry. Goku couldn't believe that a beautiful woman like herself could turn into something so horrible and dangerous. He quickly shot up into the sky and avoided being trampled, once he was face to face with the creature, he soon remembered the moment Vegeta transformed into this thing; and how excruciatingly painful it was once he was in its grasp. "Faline! It's Goku, can you hear me?" He shouted at the beast, she swiftly swung her massive hand at him growling. Her blood red eyes staring at the tiny man before her, Goku did his best to reason with the she-beast but was getting nowhere. "Listen to me! I'm not your enemy, I'm here to help you! Don't make me regret my next move. I really don't want to hurt you…"

The ravenous beast quickly clasped her gigantic hands around his small body and began squeezing him. Goku let out a cry of pain, louder each time she came close to shattering his bones. "A-Ahhhh! S-stooooop!...I-I'ts me G-Gokuuuuu!" He prayed to Kami that she would realize it was him and let go, he didn't want to die, definitely not like this. It was enough he had a close encounter like this before. The defenseless saiyan even tried to reason with her mentally, however; she hadn't mastered controlling her mind and body at this state like Vegeta could so it failed. Suddenly Gohan had rushed to the scene, it was hard to ignore the cry of a massive beast and the quakes caused by her stomping about. Their eyes widened once seeing Goku being crushed by the massive ape's hands. "Goku! How did this happen?" Piccolo called out, the furious Namekian. He quickly dashed towards the beast while Gohan flew up to his father with devastation in his eyes.

"Dad! Don't tell me Vegeta transformed, he doesn't have a tail anymore!" The young teen shouted, Goku was a bit too preoccupied to settle down and explain the whole story. "I-I'ts not Vegeta!" He cried in agony, "C-cut her tail off!" He screamed, the beast soon spotted the demi-saiyan and quickly slapped him out of the way sending him crashing against a few trees. Piccolo then maneuvered himself behind the ape and within a few quick movements he managed to grasps the tail. Faline then cried out in pain since that usually was a saiyan's weakest point.

Once the Namekian grabbed hold, the ape had released Goku from her grasps as he came cascading down and landed on the lush forest floor. Gohan quickly rushed over to retrieve his father and getting him to safety. Slightly weak and a bit battered, Goku wasn't in that bad of shape. However, Piccolo wrestled with the beasts massive tail, he had to make sure to remove it at a precise location just like he'd done to Gohan years ago. Within a split second, he'd sent a ki blast which sliced the female saiyan's tail right off. Faline began to quickly descend back into her normal self. She was curled up in the grass completely knocked out with a fresh scar where her tail once been. Piccolo slipped off the cape of his Gi then wrapped her in it before flying over to where Gohan and Goku were. "So, mind explaining who this is? Don't tell me Vegeta has a sister." The green man muttered, Goku sat up wincing slightly then gave a slight smirk. "No, not exactly. She's the last living female of our race, her pod crash landed when I was around here training about two weeks ago.

This was the first she transformed since being here." Gohan and Piccolo just stared at him confused before giving a slight nod. "So what do you plan on doing with her, who was she staying with?" The very curious demi-saiyan asked, Goku gently took the unconscious female into his arms smiling. "Well she was staying with Vegeta, but I can't let her go back. I'll ask if she can stay with us or if that doesn't work. Maybe Dende or Mr. Popo won't mind. She's actually quite harmless besides the whole giant ape thing." He giggled slightly and winced again, having subdued to a few broken ribs. "It's late, she might as well come home with us. I'll just tell mom she's a girl from school who had gotten into an accident." Piccolo wasn't exactly sure about this new found 'friend', but as long as she had nothing to do with Vegeta, guess he wouldn't mind having a female around that didn't bicker or question their priorities.

****************************************************************************************************************************************  
>When morning approached, Faline laid clad under numerous soft, white cotton sheets on a spare bed located in Gohan and Goten's room. The brother's managed to camp out in the living room to give the female saiyan some privacy. Chichi was still unaware of their little visitor, she was way too busy preparing a very large breakfast for her bottomless pit of a family. Goku however quietly sunk into his son's room to check on her and make sure she was alright. Faline tossed and turned, more flash backs pummeling her mind.<p>

Images of Bardock, Frieza, King Kold, and other familiar faces; she even spotted Raditz the eldest son of her beloved then their cousin Turles. They were all standing around something, but she couldn't exactly tell what it was. Before she had a chance to get a closer look the image blacked. "WAIT! DON'T GO!" Faline jerked up in a cold sweat and heavily panting, she hadn't noticed the sheet sliding down her bare chest, but Goku sure did. His eyes soon widened and zoomed in, a searing blush formed across the man's face. I mean it's not like he hasn't seen a pair before, but it was very rare when he'd seen his wife in the buff. He blinked a few times before his youngest son Goten ran over and slid under his father's legs. "Hey dad! How's it-" Faline quickly darted her eyes at the two then let out a horrific scream then started to throw random objects at him. One of them being Gohan's Calculus book which seemed to weigh 15 pounds and got Goku right in the face. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOOUT!" Chichi dropped what she was doing and glanced up "What the heck was that?"

Gohan spit his juice out then raced up to his bedroom, seeing his father on his back out cold with a bright red imprint of his math book. It almost looked as if there were little starts floating over his head. Faline stress marked and held the sheet as tight as she could against her body. "You want some to? I can throw more than books." Gohan swallowed hard then glanced around finding his little brother hanging by his shirt behind their door. "Hey Gohan!" The little saiyan giggled, unphased by his current situation. "She's really nice, we should keep her!" Moments later Goku sat up rubbing his face whimpering, still a bit red on impact. Faline backed up against the wall growling. "Now you want to hurt me like Vegeta? I thought I could trust you Goku!" Gohan helped his slightly disoriented father up to his feet, "Jeeze, I didn't realize how hard math was…" he whimpers slightly, "N-No Faline, I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying to help you. You probably don't remember what happened last night…" Goten still behind the door, he whines as his stomach rumbles "C-can I get down now? I'm really hungry….and mom made bacon too." Gohan helped his little brother down from the coat rack that hung behind their door. He quickly scurried away down into the kitchen smiling wide and excited to enjoy his breakfast. Chichi called down to her husband and older son, Faline jumped startled slightly.

"W-Who is that?" Goku finally regained his composure after her math book sneak attack then smiled. "Oh, don't worry. That's my wife Chichi she's really nice once you get to know her." Chichi yelled out for them again, making them all practically jump out of their skin. Gohan quickly stammered down the hall and taking a seat at the table smiling up at his mother. "Where is that father of yours? His plates going to get cold." She huffed frowning, Goku hesitantly walked towards the female reaching his hand out. "I'm going to take you where you can be safe and no one will hurt you. You could use some clothes too." He giggled, Faline carefully took a hold of his hand as Goku transported them to the Lookout where a perplexed Guardian of the Earth and his assistant stood. "O-oh my, is that Goku and a half naked woman?" Mr. Popo pointed out as Dende nodded blushing slightly. "I believe you're right." They slowly walked over to their friend greeting him. "Goku, what brings you here, and who's this you've brought with you?"


End file.
